clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:A quick brown/Progression
My 110th playthrough: Upgraded Solomon and Atman. Sadly, I forgot to regild most of the gilds to Moloch(my first time of getting him). I hired DK with a 100 lvl Beastlord!!! I zoomed up to 600. I then ascended. 111th playthrough: Regilded most of the gilds to Moloch(my first time of getting him). I'm upgrading heroes a lot for a bit. I stop insta-killing at first at zone 1736. I upgraded Cadmia from 175 to 275. I'm insta-killing again. I upgraded Cadmia to 300. I'm still insta-killing. Cadmia is now 375. What a huge boost!!! I did x25 again(400). And again(425). However, I'm still insta-killing. I got Cadmia to lvl 450, and got Alabaster(I almost stopped insta-killing)! I quickly got him to 25, and got his first 2 upgrades. I'm rushing to the 19th centurion boss, and got Alabaster to 75. I insta-killed the 19th centurion boss, but I stopped insta-killing again at 1936(Alabaster at 175). I got him to 225 at 1960, but still not insta-killing. My progress is slowing down, but still not farming(which is great)! I got a Fortuna Treasure Chest(aka a treasure chest with 10x gold(platinum coins)), and I zoomed past 2000. I got Alabaster to 325 and I went past our year zone(zone 2017)! I found another treasure chest at 2018 and got him to 350. I am really sllooowwwwiiiiinnnnnnggggggg doowwwnnnn, but I'm still not farming. As I sllooowwwwlllllyyyyyy went through 2030, I got a x4^2(=x16)(as I got it twice) bonus for Alabaster(400)! I got it again(425) and my run is getting fffaaasstter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm heading for Astraea , got my Alabaster at 450, and got her at 2070! I'm insta-killing, but not long. I stopped insta-killing at 2090. I got her to not 2, not 5, not 15, not 25 but 50! I'm insta-killing again! I stopped insta-killing at 2123 and got her to 100. Uselessly, I got her to 150. It isn't boosting me that much. I got her to 175, and I need to get her to 200(x4 multiplier)! I went through a Primal Apparition at 2165, but I don't think that I could beat 2170 in 1 try! Man, I need to go to Active soon(as I go hybrid). I am now stuck at 2170. I now go Active as I play Hybrid. I am one-shotting criticals to them and my Combo multiplier is getting huuggggggggggggeeeeeeeeeee!!! I'm even one-shotting criticals to 2200! I clicked the bee 30 times and got clickstorm (30 CPS now). It ended after 50secs. I stopped one-shotting criticals at 2220(Primal Trolgre). I did Nog-fish and got her to 225(!). I farmed at 2234. I checked the day after that, farmed and got 2.983e170 gold!!! I got Astraea from 225 to 300. My progress was going ffffffaaaaassssttteer!!!!!! I go active again. I can get 2235 with a small combo! I'm one-shotting criticals until 2260(Dearth Bat). I'm still going higher and higher! I stop one-shotting criticals (monsters)at 2267. Someone raided, and I got 671K HS! I spent it all on Mimzee. I did Nog-fish at 2288, and got her to 350! I go on clicking again. I stop at 2315. It's primal :(. I finally killed the boss! I did Nog-fish again at 2316, with Fortuna, and got Astraea to 425! I'm going far to